The disclosed embodiments relate to a memory controller and a memory system, and more particularly, to a memory controller and a memory system that may repair a defective memory cell.
Due to development of computers or mobile devices, there is an increasing demand for high integration and high functionality of a semiconductor device. A semiconductor memory device may be developed to have increased capacity and speed, and many attempts are being made to make a smaller semiconductor memory device including a memory cell with larger capacity and to operate a semiconductor memory device at a faster speed.
However, since a semiconductor memory device is developed to have high integration, large capacity, and high functionality, a line width of a circuit is decreased, a total number of manufacturing processes is increased and the manufacturing processes become complicated. These factors may cause a decrease in a yield rate of a chip.